


Love, Dan

by Omegathyst



Category: Game Grumps, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anonymous Love Interest, Blackmail, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Falling In Love, High School AU, Implied Sexual Content, Love Simon AU, Multi, Sex Humor, Tumblr, emailing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: Everyone deserves a great love story, even the grumpy ones.Hi, I'm Dan. I have a loving family, lots of cool friends, and I love playing video games. However, I have one huge secret: I'm gay. And to add to that, I've been emailing another closeted guy under the pen name Pink. I'm dying to know who he is, but this jerk Ross is blackmailing me, and I have to do what he says. Or risk being outed to everyone. On hiatus.





	Love, Dan

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of an AU based off Simon vs. The Homo Sapiens Agenda, rather than the movie since I haven't seen it yet. Usually I'd hold off on publishing stories until I have several chapters written, but I couldn't resist publishing the prologue early!
> 
> With that said, new chapters will come in a few weeks. Please enjoy and review!

I'm Dan Avidan.

I have my best friends Suzy, Barry, Brian, and Holly; we hang out all the time like normal friends do. I have two loving parents and my sister Dana. I go to YouTube High School, and sometimes I browse the  _tubesecrets_  blog on Tumblr. But I have one big secret:  _I'm gay._

When I woke up this morning, something felt different in the air.  ** _Something was about to change._**

I browsed through my dashboard for fun, reblogging some cool fanart of  _The Legend of Zelda_ and  _The Last Unicorn_  after a session of playing video games. Then, I saw an anonymous confession on the tubesecrets blog in the form of a poem:

 ****_**Roses are red**_  
_**Violets are blue**_  
_**I like sucking dick  
How about u?**_

**-A guy named Pink**

I couldn't help but laugh at the hilariousness of the poem. Not only was it my kind of humor, but I couldn't help but wonder if the guy really  _is_  gay. I couldn't help but wonder if I wasn't the only closeted kid at my school.  _I had to know._

I responded with a simple  **'Yes,'** adding my secret gmail to the comment.

The whole school day came and went, and I didn't know why I felt so nervous! Was he just joking? Did he think  ** _I_**  was joking? My heart was beating like crazy. What seemed like a joke at first turned into an attempt to reach out and find someone like me.

When I got home, there was an email waiting for me:

**FROM: princesspink@gmail.com  
** TO: sexbanglovesdick@gmail.com  
DATE: September 3 at 2:32 PM  
SUBJECT: Were you joking? 

**I said that because I'm gay and no one else knows, are you? Not joking.  
**

**-Pink**

My heart leaped, and my hands immediately jumped for the keyboard, desperate to reassure this guy before he could slip out of my virtual grasp.

 **FROM:** **sexbanglovesdick@gmail.com**    **  
**TO: **princesspink@gmail.com**    **  
**DATE: September 3 at 3:05 PM  
SUBJECT: Re: Were you joking?

**Yes, I'm also a gay dude at YouTube High School. Just curious, what's the inspiration behind your username?  
**

**-Sexbang**

**FROM: princesspink@gmail.com  
** TO: sexbanglovesdick@gmail.com  
DATE: September 3 at 3:10 PM  
SUBJECT: Fifty Shades of Pink 

**Well, pink is my favorite color and I love dressing up as a princess. Sounds fucking stupid, I know. Looking at your username, it sounds like you get laid everyday. What're you doing talking to a nobody like me, sweetheart?  
**

**-Pink**

My heart was racing. I didn't like that he was kind of putting himself down, but at the same time, I couldn't get over him calling me sweetheart. I think I'm going crazy.

 **FROM:** **sexbanglovesdick@gmail.com**   **  
**TO: **princesspink@gmail.com**   **  
**DATE: September 3 at 3:14 PM  
SUBJECT: Re: Fifty Shades of Pink

**You're not a nobody, and it certainly isn't stupid that you like pink and dressing up as a princess. I find it really awesome that you're expressing yourself in a way that makes you happy. And actually, I'm a virgin. I haven't even sucked dick like you did. And I don't think attempting to suck myself and injuring my neck counts either.  
**   
-Sexbang 

**FROM: princesspink@gmail.com  
** TO: sexbanglovesdick@gmail.com  
DATE: September 3 at 3:18 PM  
SUBJECT: Sucking the D 

**Oh my God, you need to tell me more about that story. I've never tried that. But have you ever tried putting a finger up your asshole? It's the best thing ever!**

**And to be honest, I actually haven't sucked someone's dick before. Wouldn't be opposed to it though, obviously~  
**   
-Pink 

And that's how it all started, the emailing between me and Pink, the sharing of our deepest and funniest secrets. Something that made me happy at the end of each day.

**_Something that would fall into the wrong hands._ **


End file.
